


Lost Metaphors and Steeltown Rockers

by starwolf_oakley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Season/Series 05, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwolf_oakley/pseuds/starwolf_oakley
Summary: Daisy checks in on Mack after the events of "A Devil Complex."  Piper lets them talk.





	Lost Metaphors and Steeltown Rockers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between "A Devil Complex" and "Rise and Shine."

Daisy knocked on the doorframe and entered the medical room. Piper looked up from Mack’s leg at Daisy, then looked back at Mack. 

“I’m going to watch a movie on my tablet with my ear buds in,” Piper said. “I’ll be trying to figure out why a movie with Amy Adams in a bathtub is considered controversial. Thus whatever should be talked about can be talked about.”

As Piper put her earbuds in and stared at her tablet with a bit too much interest, Daisy looked at the bandage on Mack’s thigh. 

“So, how is it?” Daisy asked.

“Not too bad, really,” Mack answered. “I think the LMD was programmed just to temporarily keep me out of action than do anything permanent. I should be standing on my own in a few hours.” 

“That’s… good.” Daisy said awkwardly. “Nothing permanent was done to you.”

“I probably should have said something different than permanent,” Mack said. “Let me see your neck.”

Reluctantly, Daisy leaned in and lifted part of the bandage, showing where Fitz had cut into her and taken out the inhibitor. Mack’s face became even more grim.

“Bastard,” Mack said. “Not you. Obviously.”

“Yes, Cal and Jiaying made it all nice and legal first,” Daisy said, putting the bandage back.

“Because your legitimacy is the real issue here.”

“No, the real issue here is I don’t know what the real issue here is!” Daisy said sharply. “I don’t know if I can say Fitz ‘wasn’t himself’ when he CUT INTO ME or if I just met the REAL Leopold Fitz! I don’t know if he’s been there since we left the Framework! I don’t know if surrendering isn’t part of his master plan! I don’t even know if HE knows it isn’t part of his master plan!”

“Easy, Tremors,” Mack said.

“Right, sorry,” Daisy said, taking a ragged breath. “And as angry as I am, I know what would have happened if the rift had gotten bigger. It would have affected the people in River’s End. They would have seen their worst fears manifest right in front of them and they’d have no idea what was going on. We’ve seen that movie before.”

“Just the one with Tim Curry,” Mack said. “I haven’t seen the one with the Swedish guy.”

“Me neither,” Daisy said thoughtfully. “We’re going to have a hard time using humor as a defense mechanism if we get behind on our pop culture references. It will take me a full day to catch up on Steeltown Rockers. And the Lighthouse doesn’t have a DVR.”

“Oh, so our witty banter to lighten the mood is the real issue here?” 

“No, the real issue here is there are some lines we just don’t cross,” Daisy said. “Look, I’m not naïve. This isn’t wishful thinking. There are issues of ethical relativism we all have had to deal with when it comes to means and ends. It’s part of the job. But I’m not… We’re not going to do immoral things so moral people won’t have to and then pat ourselves on the back for not being weak. We might be the Shield but we’re not the… not the…”

“Lost metaphor?” Mack asked with an easy smile.

“We’re not the lost metaphor,” Daisy said, with a smile not reaching her eyes. 

“We aren’t lost yet,” Mack said. “We’ll get Coulson back, we’ll find out what Hale wants, and… We’ll win. Maybe that’s naïve. Maybe that’s wishful thinking. But it is what I know is going to happen.” 

“I appreciate your confidence,” Daisy said. “I’m going to check some things out. Maybe if we figure out why Hale has Creel and Ivanov helping her, we will get some idea what she wants.” She made her way to the door, then stopped without turning around.

“Daisy?”

“I can’t give him a pass, Mack,” Daisy said, with a slight quaver in her voice. “No matter what Aida did to him. I can’t give Fitz a pass. Because…” She audibly swallowed. “Because then I’d have to give Ward a pass. And I’m never going to do that.” She left.

Mack leaned back and sighed. “I guess you heard all that,” he said to Piper without turning his head.

“We don’t have a DVR, but you can watch every episode of Steeltown Rockers on my tablet if you want,” Piper said. “I’m charging you if you want the movie with the Swedish guy.”

“Thanks, Piper.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Steeltown Rockers" was a 1990 six-issue Marvel limited series about guitarist Johnny Degaestano and his friends trying to form and maintain a band. For this story at least, it is a popular TV series inside the MCU. 
> 
> Agent Piper likes watching controversial movies that include Amy Adams in a bathtub. As many do.
> 
> Bill Skarsgård is called "the Swedish guy" since Stellan Skarsgård is an MCU actor.


End file.
